Undeniable
by angelofdeath1119
Summary: It's undeniable, you know. It's unavoidable. Sometimes things have to happen.  Collection of KuroKura oneshots, songfics
1. Need You Now Lady Antebellum

**A/N: **This is another collection of oneshots, KuroKura-centered. What the hell! KuroKura centered? Something must've gotten in my mind. Oh well, just as long as I write, it's okay. =] Well, If you want something else, I can maybe do it… just tell me. Just. Tell. Me. I'm the writing slave of all reviewers.

Btw, Kurapika is a _girl _here. Maybe in the rest too. No matter how much frustrations I tried to pry into the lot of hating the genderbender stuff, but it didn't fit right either, no matter how much. So I changed the 'him' to 'her' and the 'he' to 'she.' =]

And also, Kuroro and Kurapika here in the story are completely cut-off from the plot of the original itself. It's just Kuroro-the-normal-guy and Kurapika-the-normal-girl. There will be _no _Genei Ryodan,_ no _killing chains, _no _chain assassin and skill hunter things. Just normal, like in real life.

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own HxH. I also do not own the song. I don't earn anything with this, sadly.

* * *

Kurapika was bedraggled. Her mind was nothing but a scattered lot, and her 'calming exercises' were not working either. She was tired, she was frustrated. She was completely annoyed, she was irritated. She was angry. It didn't feel right at all. She was confused.

Confused to the point that she thought her world was ripping in two.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

"Is there a problem, Kurapika?" Leorio once asked her out of good nature when she spaced out one dinner they were having, all four of them. Kurapika had her fork dangling from her hand, and she was staring at her plate.

"Nothing, nothing," Kurapika said, a lie completely. She took a piece of potato into her mouth and swallowed it. She grinned awkwardly to prove she was okay. Leorio nodded, accepting this.

But inwardly, Kurapika sighed. Her memories lingered, and she crumbled with every thought. She had enough, enough for everybody.

But it still continues to terrorize her tired brain.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

"'It's hopeless, Kurapika,'" she blurted out, thinking out loud. "'We should put an end to this madness.'" Her finger ran through the cover of her chinese notebook, with the glittering strings that ran around the spine and across the cover. It glittered with what remained of the sun's disappearing glow in the shadows, and when it finally landed down, the glitters disappeared.

"'The glitters didn't disappear, Kurapika,'" she said, remembering another of what he had said. "'They have just transferred to the sky, look.'" Her voice sounded hoarse and snobbish, and she was obviously fighting back the tears that welled up in her eyes. She felt childish that time, so utterly dumb. She was carefree and ignorant, that she missed how his reactions were.

"It hurts, you know," she said, to no one in particular. "It hurts, here." She pointed stubbornly to her heart as the tears spilled. "It hurts. Badly. You don't know."

Her musing continued on, as the rain started to fall on her sullen soul.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

"The stars are beautiful tonight," she whispered as she stood outside her balcony and staring at the empty starry sky, as she had been doing for the past few hours. "I can see them, you know. Scorpio is nice today," she continued to tattle. The city was dead silent, and the wind howling was the only sound to keep her company. "Orion's even easier to spot. Do you see it too?"

Her thought suddenly paused with what she had said. A half-hearted laugh used only to ease the pain came out of her dried lips. "This is pretty ironic, isn't it? It was starry then, too. But then it rained. I wonder if it'll rain today, too."

She tried to force a smile on her tired lips. "Do you feel it too?"

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time _

There was a collection of bottles on his coffee table, randomly arranged on the little space. He lay on the couch, dizzy, hazy, and lonely. His hand gripped the neck of a white-wine bottle, and his other grasped the couch so he can stay on position.

"Dammit," Kuroro hissed. "It's her fault, so why…"

-glug, glug.-

"…am I blaming myself?..."

-glug, glug.-

"…why…"

-glug, glug.-

"…am I getting hurt?"

He placed the bottle, empty, on the table, together with the other bottles he's finished this night. He was unkempt, disheveled even, with his plain white shirt crumpled and wet with the spilled beverages, and his pants already rolled up his knees. His hair was just as messy, wet with sweat.

But they weren't as cloudy and chaotic and muddled as his thoughts and emotions. He didn't know how to feel, either. He was just as confused as Kurapika. He didn't know, and from where he was, he didn't see any where to turn.

He was lost.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

The two lingered on their own emotions, secretly wishing to be with the other, no matter how idiotic it may seem to a couple who had just broken apart. It wasn't normal, either, to the average standards.

If you ask Kurapika, she would say it was her to blame. She broke up with him for no apparent reason. She just didn't feel as loved as before. So one night, she said, as they watched meteors crash away, "I'm sorry. We have to break up."

If you ask Kuroro, however, he would say the blame was his. He loosened his grip on his very important treasure – which was nothing close to right. It wasn't like getting tired of her, either, it was just something completely different. So when she said, "We have to break up," he replied, "It's hopeless, Kurapika. We should put an end to this madness. Besides, this is what you want," and walked away, even if his heart urged him to stay and cries and pleads bubbled under his mouth.

That's when the rain started to pour.

For the two of them, one memory about the other would break their resolution.

_woah woaaah.  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

The pain nibbled in their hearts, making the hole the problem created grow bigger. It teared them apart, their sanity, their consciousness.

Kurapika, lost in her thoughts, took her coat and decided to walk out into the rain. Ignoring the cold that attacked her senses, she went out. "Oh, it's but a little cold," she said to herself, "I feel more cold inside."

She laughed at her stupidity. Has the event lowered her dignity to a point she talks to her own self?

Kuroro walked out, drunk, the only protection from the rain his black coat with the rebellious reversed cross. "She's caused more cold than this," he said, walking dizzy in the rain. He doesn't know where he'll find himself tomorrow, with his state, but oh, who cares?

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

As if by chance, the two met each other on the road, soaked to the toe with the rain.

"Kuroro."

"Kurapika."

Eyes welling with tears, she ran and caught the drunk Kuroro in her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said. "I really am… I was irrational, it wasn't supposed to be like that…"

Kuroro smiled at her. "It's not your fault… it was my own… I shouldn't have been so insensitive. I shouldn't have thought you'd still care, I shouldn't have thought you'd-"

His explanations were cut off by warm lips that went across his own cold ones.

When she parted with him, she said, "Yes. I know."

And so they reconcile.

_I just need you now (wait)_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now

* * *

_

**Song: **Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.


	2. Stay Close Don't Go, Secondhand Serenade

**A/N: **There. The first half of this crap was done in school, the next half done at home because I don't know the lyrics. I really really wanted to be active in a way, 'cause I didn't wanna go nuts on all our tests, lol. xD I wanted to write, too…

Since I can't seem to continue ALH in any way possible (yet, I'm not saying it's on Hiatus.) , I decided maybe Undeniable would be a good dumpshot. Anyway, I've been listening to the radio. =]] If this goes on, it'll be a lot…

Special requests? I'm running dry, too.

Interpret the ending yourselves. :P I don't know what I mean with it, either. It's too complex for my mind. You tell me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kurapika. I do not own Kuroro. I do not own HxH. I do not own the song. I do not own Romeo and Juliet, either.

_I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
Is it half empty of our wins or  
Have i ruined all you've given me?_

Kuroro looked up from his book, distracted. The sun was setting on the low horizon, and the world was tranquil.

_I wonder how it is on the other side._

_Is it sunny today?_

His eyes wandered up the sky, the first twilight stars coming up the dimming sky. A gleam lit up on his glass, and he blinked, staring at it. He took the glass that was full to the brim and drank from it.

He put the glass back to the coaster on his table.

_Better half full than half empty, ne, Lucifer?_

_I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,  
But look through that and you will see, _

The longing stayed on her tired heart, and memories would crumble her resolution. It nibbled on her very tired being. She lay on a very comfy bed, aware of the sun coming up once more. She'd stay up all night again, for the tenth time. The lack of sleep was taking a toll on her body, but what could she do?

Her mind, meanwhile, was back on a man a thousand miles away, that she'd give anything to be with.

Literally.

From her bed, she could easily see the three framed pictures that were taken back from York Shin. It was on her table, all bright and happy with the colors dancing before her eyes. The first frame held a picture of her and her three loyal friends – Gon, Killua, and Leorio – at the airport the day she left. They were all smiles, betraying none of the hurt that bit on their sanity. On the next frame was a group picture once more, of she and her other friends now. Senritsu and Neon. They've been really close to her, serving as advisers to her. It was also signed in ink at the bottom, with words that meant life. 'We will miss you!'

On the last picture, however, was a memory very painful to her. Taken in the meadow under the bright sunlight. Her hair reflected the color of the bright sun rays, while his shed eternal darkness.

Grimacing, she put the frame down on the desk, breaking the glass.

It was far too painful.

_I'll do better, I know,  
Baby, I can do better._

What if… what if… what if…

It boggled their minds, and they knew it was wrong.

"No regrets, okay?"

Silence.

"No regrets."

They had made it final. They'll try to cling on, but if they were losing to the battle of wills, they needed just one ring; just one final call.

Just one call to make both of them feel better.

But not necessarily… for the better.

_If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone, _

"I'm leaving, tomorrow."

The blonde did not get a reply, and silence ensued.

"One call means it, okay."

Black eyes remained thoughtful.

No more words were needed.

The words speaking about leaving were enough. No more words were needed.

Explanations weren't needed, they've known too much.

Sometimes, too much details hurt worse than too little.

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own, _

Her words meant pain, a torture that tosses you to total oblivion, to the unknown. It was like a whip that hit him straight to the head. He felt like he had a concussion, and he was at a loss of what to say.

Does she actually believe that he can live without her?

_Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sing till it dies  
If you leave me tonight. _

"No regrets."

Two words marked it – he could gamble on the fact that he could continue on even without her. She didn't want to sound any more romantic than how it was, really, but it seemed impossible. Letting go. Letting go? After all time?

Two words marked her security.

That there would be no regrets if he found another 'One.'

Her heart turned icy cold.

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
I listen to your breathing, _

He remembers those sleepless nights, when he and she were out camping in his family's… say, mansion. They'd lay on a blanket outside, feeling the wintry-cold air. They'd stay up late, pointing to the stars, naming each constellation until they've used up every star and the sun rises on them.

Those sleepless nights when he'd sit next to her, watch her breathing, without any worries. When he could just stare at her without worrying if she'll be the same tomorrow, if he'll be the same, if they'll be the same.

If she'll still be his angel that fell on earth.

_Amazed how I somehow managed to  
Sweep you off your feet girl, your perfect little feet girl  
I took for granted what you do. _

She felt used and cheated. After loving adoration, he could just let go of the decision as if it were something so simple? Her mind wandered to the memories of her first prom, those star-filled nights that felt of freedom, and sureness to what she was doing.

What did Shakespeare call it? Star-crossed Lovers, right?

She remembered that night when she first met him, and a night two weeks later when he gave her the first promise of love.

Her first kiss.

"I'm sorry, it's too abrupt," he murmured. "It's just…"

She then kissed him back, and murmured above his own, "Actions speak louder than words, you know?"

Her face heated up with the memory, but then it just went away.

One call.

_But I'll do better, I know  
Baby, I can do better._

"I shouldn't have done that…"

"…I shouldn't have said that…"

"…I should've … instead…"

The words marked on their heads. _What if I've done something else? Could it have been better?_

Better.

Better?

Their phones felt so intimidating.

One. Call.

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,  
don't tell me I will make it on my own,  
don't leave me tonight,  
this heart of stone will sing till it dies  
if you leave me tonight. _

Alone.

Lonely.

Sad.

Separated.

The words plugged their sanity.

Carelessness.

Recklessness.

Foolishness.

The words marked their errors in the past.

The words… made the hole bigger. The words made an imaginary knife carve an even more deeper hole in their hearts, minds, and souls.

They made their heart bleed.

_Stop lying to yourself, _they thought. _You can't do this…_

_And don't you know my heart is open, oh,  
it's putting up the fight,  
and I've got this feeling,  
that everything's alright, _

Maybe, after all, they were still 'together,' in a way. No one's broken away yet, for all they know. They were still clinging to that imaginary thread of fate that connected them, much like a thin thread that connected their pinkies, binding them forever.

(Note of the legend about the red string of the pinky finger.)

The monsters of giving up were biting at their heels, making them trip over, almost falling over to the unimaginable darkness of the abyss.

_and don't you see,  
I'm not the only one for you  
but you're the only one for me…_

"Une plus juste que mon amour? Qui voit tout dim. n'a jamais vu son match depuis le premier commencé,'" he recited boringly at class, uninterested with the lesson. They were tackling Romeo and Juliet, an apparent week before prom night. It was French class, and she decided to use such play for the students to translate.

"Kurapika?"

"Ma'am," she said, and stood up, holding her book. "Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes  
Et dans leur triomphe mourir, comme le feu et la poudre, Quels qu'ils consomment baiser.'"

"Thank you. Wonderful."

_Sigh… _Kurapika thought. _Damned prom, I don't even need it. _Kurapika sighed. _Stupid P.E. Teacher, did it have to be graded?_

"Kurapika."

"Ma'am?" she asked, looking up. "Oh, it was you, Neon."

"Classes ended, fifteen seconds ago," Neon said, pulling on the blonde's wrist. "Kuroro-senpai is kawaiii!"

"Right," Kurapika sighed, taking her bag from the sling. "Impossible."

_Impossible,_ a smile graced on Kurapika's lips. _Impossible, but now you've fallen for him?_

She went to check her Notebook, a special notebook of special memories.

She flipped the first pages of the spiral notebook and fingered the delicate handwriting at the last page.

_You might have said goodbye,_

_But I won't let go yet._

Hope swelled in her heart.

_If you leave me tonight I'll wake up alone,_

An abyss of longing. That's what her words created. But he had to keep his words.

He won't let go yet.

He will survive.

He will wait, until she returns.

He's a faithful Romeo, after all.

_(stay)  
If you leave me tonight,_

She grasped her phone from her pocket, her picture with Kuroro still used as the wallpaper. Tears slid down silently down her cheek as she stared at the picture fade away.

She wondered, if the present situation was also like that?

Slowly fading away…

Don't let go, please.

Don't yet.

_(close)  
I'll wake up alone, _

He stared at the ceiling, insomnia hitting him badly. Insomnia was worse than those flu he once got, insomnia even worse than cancer. Because insomnia kept him awake. Kept him aware that there was none of the figure that kept him warm at night. None of the girl that gave him advises, and kept him strong.

None of the girl that saved his life.

_(don't)  
don't tell me I will _

Lies…

Don't tell lies.

Please, don't.

If you can't any longer, please, just call.

I don't want to be the first one to fall.

Please, be strong.

We'll make this.

I believe.

_(go)  
make it on my own, _

Hold on to your hopes.

I'll be there to do them for you.

Forever your slave.

Forever a servant.

Don't let go, please…

Kuroro could feel his phone ringing in his pocket.

When he looked at the name in the screen, his eyes widened in shock, but with horror, too. Sadness, even.

"Kurapika."

_(stay)  
don't leave me tonight, _

The phone kept ringing, but no one was answering it. She was getting worried. Or maybe he was asleep. She counted off the numbers in her clock.

_It would be midnight there now._

The ringing continued, but no one answered.

_(close)  
this heart of stone_

"Kurapika…"

A warm, wet substance rolled down from his eyes. He couldn't control the torrent of them afterwards, either.

"…is it over?"

He shook his head, holding the vibrating phone.

"Please…don't tell me you have given up."

_(don't)  
will sing till it dies _

Kuroro stared at the phone, after two minutes of ringing. Two minutes, but it seemed so everlastingly eternal. He didn't know whether to answer it or not. If he waited, maybe she could think it over again. Maybe… maybe she'd say she dialed the wrong number… or it was a friend… or a prank.

But gathering up all his strength, he clicked the answer button.

_(go)  
if you leave me tonight. _

"I'm Sorry."

_Don't leave me tonight._

"Me too."

**Song: **Stay Close Don't Go, Secondhand Serenade.


	3. The Truth, Kris Allen

**A/N: **There. I wanted to make it regular, recently, this songfic thingy. It's addictive. But the consequence was a bit on the lag of A lost heritage. I'm really really sorry, pwetty pwetty pwetty pwease forgive me. I promise - here I go again with my promises - that I will make the next ones better, when I find the time. There's just so much to do at school, and I feel uncreative on the storyline plot recently...

Anyway. Dearest **KiGaMi, **thanks for the french thingy volunteering. I had that feeling you'd say that. Don't blame me, I'm not really much into french (no offense...), I just went into those lame internet translators. Anyway, the lines, originally, are from Romeo and Juliet. What Kuroro said, in English, was "One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun." While Kurapika's was "These violent delights have violent ends And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which as they kiss consume." To those English readers - who are keeping quiet - there you go, the translation in English. You'd probably see why I used them ;) They're so fluffy! xD

BTW, I'll try to make the next chapter a humor thingy, and I'll include Leorio and Killua and Gon and the rest! Yay! Haha. I was feeling moody because of these moody fics. Ha-ha. So I thought a little bring-upper wouldn't hurt, would they?  
_spoiler : _Do you know a good song that goes nice with something like a situation of Dancing In The Rain? I just thought of the idea because it's been raining lately in my area (It's the rainy season)... and I was literally twirling like a ballerina alone in the rain. So Melancholic, but I can't think of a good song.

Oh well.

Okay, I might as well stop babblin' and get on to singin'. [:

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own HxH, or the song.

* * *

_Lyin' next to you  
Wishing I could disappear..._

He was aware of the growing coldness that emerged between them. He wasn't sure if she was, though.  
He wanted to melt, to disappear, to evaporate.  
He _knows _where the cold comes from.

_Let you fall asleep  
And vanish out into thin air.._

The stars twinkled brightly above them. On he – the weary, tired, doubtful one and she – the one who was peaceful, vulnerable, and trusting; even sleeping on his lap, _for Christ's sake.  
_He didn't know if he could actually hold on for any longer.  
If she may disappear.  
But to be honest, he could feel her slipping away already.

_It's the elephant in the room  
And we pretend that we don't see it._

She could feel it.  
Feeling apart. Being apart. Loneliness. Sadness.  
Nibbling on her conscience. It bit on her sanity, on her heart. She didn't know if she was the one pulling away, or it was he.  
What she didn't understand was what put them apart.

_It's the avalanche that looms above our heads.  
And we don't believe it._

In her head, he laughed at herself, but without mirth. Just quiet, longing, unfeeling, and unknowing.  
She wanted to smile, but she couldn't.  
She wanted it to disappear. At least, pretend it did.

_Tryin' to be perfect  
Tryin' not to let you down...ohh… _

Kuroro sighed. Even though he did not have the psychic ability his cousin Machi was supposed to have, he could tell that they were headed for that so-called 'abyss.'  
He stroked her golden mop of hair, feeling the silky touch in it. He sensed the almost unnoticeable shudder under his touch.  
"So you're awake now."  
"Yeah."

_Honesty is honestly  
the hardest thing for me right now...yeah_

Silence continued on as the first rays of light peered on the horizon. The dim of the death of night was fading quickly, its time to rule having to expire. His stroking continued, but the shudders ceased.  
Instead, a hidden message was hidden behind a sigh.  
"Don't lie, please."

_While the floors underneath our feet are crumbling  
The walls we built together tumblin'_

She could feel the space growing between the two of them, a force that pulled them apart even though they were right beside each other at the moment. No, it was a space not physical, but something rather supernatural and only existed in her thoughts.  
She could feel her happy-happy countenance breaking, and she wanted to sob, realizing what was the space blooming between them.  
The foundation for a beautiful relationship started to dissipate.

_I still stand here holdin' up the roof_

He stopped stroking, and his hand rested on her ear. He tucked a lock of her golden hair behind it.  
In the end, he will be the stronghold of their crumbling reality after all.  
_It's better not to lie, after all._

_Cause it's easier than telling the truth._

x~x~x

_I still keep your photographs  
I remember how we used to laugh_

Dim memories were covered by bright illusions from the same meadow where they were. It was fading though – the memory of the sun and the flowers, the peace and the tranquility, even _her.  
_Lost in thought, he knew it was hopeless. Her laughs turned now to quiet sighs that shouldn't exist.  
_Hopeless…_

_I can keep on losin' sleep  
If you're okay with being torn in half._

She knew he didn't sleep once more, but she also was losing it, little by little by little.  
Like before, her heart would skip a beat when he'd smile. When he turned around, and he'd be an inch away from her, she'd fluster. But this time, the butterflies have fled.  
No, it wasn't that she was used to it. It was… that. The excitement. That feel.  
_The love?_

_It's the elephant in the room  
And we pretend that we don't see it._

They both know the consequences of lying would soon crush them and that tiny, hair's breadth of a bind that held their … relationship. The words choked them, and made them sputter.  
It made them unable to breathe.

_It's an avalanche that looms above our heads  
But we don't believe it._

It's the heat of spring.  
Heat, compared to the chilly coolness of winter that enveloped everything with the help of snow. Heat, for the freezing hands.  
But she could feel it. He could, too. An avalanche of icy coolness that freezes you, your mind, your soul, your sanity, your heart.  
It hung above their heads with a thread.

_Tryin' to be perfect, tryin' not to let you down..._

"Wo-oww! Kuroro, this place is grand!" she said, her summer dress billowing around her legs. "Your house is amazing, and you have this… YARD? CALL THIS A YARD? This is a giant mango field! Wow!"  
"Hmmn, as I expected from someone who liked mangoes," he said, a smile on his lips. He watched as the girl plucked a ripe mango and started peeling it with her hand.  
"Well, can't help it can't I?" She said, grinning, biting on the mango. "Sweeeeet!"  
"Can I taste it?" He asked, and leaned toward her, licking the bottom of her lips that was still wet with mango juices. She flustered and turned away. "Mmn, you're right."  
"I don't lie, if I may add, Mr. Lucifer," she said, mocking him.  
"Now really?" He asked, turning playful.  
From a window of the giant mansion, two figures stood watching the couple – if such term was acceptable – bicker around like cat and dog.  
"That girl would be a good influence for your son, I say."  
_Memories, _Kurapika sighed.

_Honesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now...yeah_

"Why are you sighing?"  
"Nothing."  
"You said you don't lie."  
"I didn't, I didn't even answer anything."  
This time, it was he to sigh. Her tenacity has grown to a level intolerable, not that playful ones he used to love and adore – again, it was on his list on why he actually fell for a girl like _her._

_While the floors underneath our feet are crumblin'  
The walls we built together tumblin'_

"Kuroro?"  
"Mmn?"  
"If a house crumbles down on me, what would you do?"  
"Weep," he said, shrugging.  
_What? _"Huh?"  
"Well, you did say it crumbled down already, so what can I do?" he asked, intimidating her.  
"I mean, if you had the chance to save me…"  
"Then save you."  
"You're pretty bland on these kinda stuff."  
"What are they, anyway?" he asked, suddenly curious. _What the hell does she want?  
_"Oh, Nothing much," she said. "Just trying to test how good a man are y—AACK!"  
Suddenly, she jumped, hiding behind Kuroro's big back. "What… was that?"  
"It was boogeyman!"  
Kuroro had to snicker at her childishness. "Right. So little-miss-snot is scared of the boogerman. Wow, what a scary pair." He pulled her up front, holding her hands. He whispered in her ear, though, confidence-building words (For the hopeless romantic Kurapika) : "I'll be right here."  
Kurapika was so surprised and touched by his last four words that she forget to comment about the little-miss-snot say.  
_Mmgh. Little-Miss-Snot, is that it? _Thought Kurapika, in the present. _The recklessness and carelessness of before.  
_Kurapika sighed. _I'm losing my sanity. _

_I still stand here holdin' up the roof_

_I remember, _Kuroro thought, also from the same thought bubble. _Little-Miss-Snot and her boogerman._ A smile returned on his lips. _I used to be her guardian…angel?  
_He never really thought of himself of an angel, not when he had one of his own. Angels don't have minions. At least, that's what he believes.  
He looked at the still form on his lap, still refusing to move. If he was right, she was probably thinking of the same thing he was thinking, as if sharing the very same thoughts, as if their minds were running on the same lines. It would probably be very melancholic.  
Oh, but it would be alright. After all, the strength of something would be stronger if something else held him up, right?

_Cause it's easier than telling the truth._

x~x~x

_Stop ignoring that our hearts are mourning  
And let the rain come in._

_I don't lie.  
Don't lie, please.  
_Kuroro, if you asked him , would love an excuse to get out of the… say, mess, that he had gotten himself into. No, not Kurapika – Kurapika wasn't his mess, and would never be (she was his 'treasure,' if I may add). The mess… would be this cold that seeped in them, like a bottle of water placed in a freezer.  
He wished they were like a hot teapot. Even if ice did come in contact, it would sizzle and melt, and disappear, and no one would be hurt. He wished they were like that – strong enough, and if you _literally _saw into the 'hot teapot' thing, maybe _heated _enough in the relationship to remain intact.  
_This is just a dust storm, _he thought. _We can blink it away.  
_Oh, but he doesn't wanna lie.

_Stop pretending that it's not ending  
And let the end begin._

She wished she had enough strength.  
To ask, to tell. To ask him if he could conclude pretty same as she, and to tell him what she has concluded. Maybe they can work it out. Maybe, after all, they just had to talk stuff out.  
Or maybe, they had to really break away, like the way the moon does when it knows the sun has to come up; like the way the stars disappear when the clouds take their places in the sky, dancing together with the sun.  
She breathed. She will ask.  
"Kuro—"  
"Kurapika," he said instead. "Do you realize … the problem?"

_Oh yeah..._

"Yes I do," she said, slowly, calmly, forcing out the words. Her lips were trembling, and she believed she couldn't be able to take this. It was the moment of truth.  
She felt him breathe an uneven, ragged breath, of unreadiness. "I've weighed the pros and cons."  
"I have, too," she said.  
"I think…" he paused. "I think…"  
He couldn't say anything.  
He haven't really made up his mind yet.

_Tryin' to be perfect, tryin' not to let you down...yeah_

"You know…" Kurapika thought, filling the void that was caused by his silence. "Maybe… maybe just one more time. Maybe we can still fix this." Eagerly, her voice was filled with hope.

_Honesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now...yeah._

"Maybe…" Kuroro thought. "But still…" He couldn't say any more, for he might spit out those supposedly white-faced lies that he had formed in his head, earlier.

_While the floors underneath our feet are crumblin'  
The walls we built together tumblin'_

"There's a chance, Kuroro," she said, with the same, gentle tone she used when she met him for the very first time. "Maybe… we should take the risk…"  
_The house is crumbling down, but you said you'd save me, right?_

_I still stand here holdin' up the roof_

"The risks…" he thought out loud. "I suppose so… but…"  
But was he ready for this? Could he actually make another commitment when one just crumbled before his eyes – a slow, quiet process that tortured him?  
"But still."

_Cause it's easier than telling the truth._

"Please don't lie to me…" she said, trying to keep the sobs that were daring to escape from her lungs. "Don't lie… please… tell the truth…"  
He gave her hand one more last squeeze, and telling her the best white lie he made up.  
"I won't."

_It's easier than telling the truth..._

**_

* * *

_Song: **The Truth by Kris Allen_  
_


	4. I'm Only Me When I'm With You, T Swift

**A/N: **Baam. Okay, this one isn't of heartbreak. It's about a promise of forever. (Pretty ironic how I've written about lies for so long and now I'm writing about a promise. Haha.) Anyway. I was like, "I must download new songs... oh here... wow it's taylor swift... hmm I wonder what this is... download... windows media player... play... ooh this is good I can make it in a fanfic!" Mwahaha x)) So it is an impulse write, thus I couldn't write right. Blab over it.

Anyway. **kittycatdanger01, **your request is in line. I was actually trying to write it good, but then this one came up. If I tried to write it with this as a distraction, it would end up pretty lame - and it did, the first upper half, as I was checking. Maybe tomorrow. I guess. *sigh*

I'm writing A lost Heritage too, so I'm pretty much updating two stories. And then I have this other cool idea ... when I've reached my 10,000 word goal on the first chapter, I'm uploading it. I know, pretty high, I know. But still.

Let's get singing, shall we? Oh wait let's put the disclaimer first...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own HXH or the song.

* * *

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

Blissful peace and radiant joy. What could she give up to have more of those? With him, him, and himself. Him and her, she and he. Together. When loneliness did not exist in the vocabulary. When they were never apart, and a forever graceful smile in their lips.

_And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing._

Words weren't needed to express their happiness, their love. Silence was pretty much enough for both of them. It was calm, like the waves crashing on the shore; calm, like the stars twinkling above them every night. Peace. Bliss. Harmony.

The crickets sang to them their love song, the love song unique and to be shared between only them.

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

He squeezed her hand gently, and helped her up. It only meant one thing – the night was over, and the sun was coming up the horizon. Another quiet night between them, underneath the stars. There was no complaints; no sentiments, no nothing. It was just romantic, anyway, for both of them. Nothing more to be asked of.

What else, if they were both beside each other?

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you._

She knows his world, and she understands. The same goes with him. They know their differences, and respect those. They know their similarities, and enjoy them. They both know what the other one likes and dislikes – making sure that both are appreciated.

"There can't be a life better than this, ne?"

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

Their loyalty was one unneeded to be mentined. None would leave the other on the ground. If you want to go, both goes. _No one gets left behind._ Aah, it sounds like _family. _Kurapika smiled.

_It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

She remembered one of those nights, the night of her birthday. She had a beautiful party, but there was no sign of her beloved. Not even a call, a message. She lay on her bed, letting the light glare on her eyes. It was making her teary-eyed – but she did not know if it was the feeling of isolation or the light making her feel it stronger. She grasped her phone in her hand, and she felt the tears stream down her pale cheeks.

Vibration. She felt it, quietly, in her grip. Ring, ring, two silent beeps.

She raised the phone to see the screen. One word made her smile and wipe the tears off her face. Tears, anger, doubt, jealousy, sadness; all forgotten. She took the phone to her ear and clicked the button.

"Kuroro?"

"Happy Birthday."

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

She realized then, that she only feels whole whenever he was around. Whenever she heard his voice. Whenever he had his arms around her. It felt fresh, like taking a deep breath.

The heat crept up on her face. _Being melodramatic again?_

_Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world._

The world was plain to them before. She, the second-to-the-class-muse, the A+ Student, the perfect role model. He, the bad-boy, the library-geek, the sullen one. The world didn't seem to mind them. They were quiet figures waiting to be acknowledged.

But when their fates collided with one another, everything turned upside down. Now, the world minded them. The world cared about them. The world noticed.

Why? Because the other was the world for the other.

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._

_Is this real? _She thought, walking across the hallway before spotting him. _It can't be._

They reciprocated their feelings for one another, and they knew it couldn't be unreal, right? It couldn't be true, either. It was almost impossible. Having someone be the world to you. Having someone to matter more than your life. Having someone to matter so much you'd give up everything you have – you're your heart, mind, soul, even being – just to keep safe and be with.

_And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

No one really understood her, thus she was kept in the corner, unnoticed. No one really noticed him, thus no one noticed his actually being there. They were both the quiet, 'invisible' ones. They thought that no one would really be there for them, after all. That trying was really vain. That there was no chance. That it was impossible.

But when they met each other, they realized maybe there was a chance. That trying wasn't vain, after all. That there was really someone for them. That turns out, it wasn't impossible.

To actually matter to someone in the world.

_And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me._

"You're the one who keeps me breathing," they've told each other that, and so their hearts tell them. It was true – heart and mind coordinating, telling that it was true, it was no lie. But the consequences were really heavy.

If one leaves, the other would die – physically, mentally, emotionally. The hearts would break. Dreams shattered. Future ripped in two. Suicidal, even. They knew they had to live through that, to prove how strong they really are. They'd have to be strong for one another.

They'd have to live through pain and sorrow, jealousy and envy, so that they remain.

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do._

Loyalty.

Respect.

Confidence.

They shared it, and deep inside their hearts they believed that they can.

They'll be lifting themselves on the wings of love, together.

Forever.

Besides, nothing is impossible when it comes to love and loyalty, right?

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

In their dreams.

During the day.

During the night.

When they were eating.

When they were doing homework.

There wasn't any time that the other was thinking of the other; they loved each other that much. It was divine. It was crazy, in a way. It didn't make them think properly. Thoughts diverted to one, they couldn't focus, either. It was impossible.

She couldn't be herself when she was with someone else. No, she couldn't show her real side.

They didn't feel whole, either, when the other was missing. So they just had to call.

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell._

She's different when with her other friends (if they can be considered so.), she can say that. Say it out loud. It was like playing a pokerface in front of them. She wasn't _that _Kurapika they saw.

Only Kuroro sees the real her.

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do._

"Hey, Kuroro."

"Mmn?"

The star streaked sky watched over the two who lay tranquil on the grass.

"Can you make a promise?"

"Of?"

"Staying true."

"Staying true…forever?"

"Yes."

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

"You promise?"

"I do, I do."

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever."

She knows she'll finally be herself. For sure.

_With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

_

* * *

_**Song:** I'm only me when I'm with you - Taylor Swift._  
_


	5. Half Of My Heart, John Mayer ft T Swift

**A/N: **Yo, **kittycatdanger01.** There you go, dearest. (lol I have the habit of saying that recently.) I hope it's satisfactory. I was running dry of ideas by the end, so I just filled it again with his dark dark thoughts. [I feel bad using Kuroro's dark thoughts as an excuse for my lame writing.] Sigh. Another Heartbreak song. And I felt refreshed with the previous chapter -_-

Oh well. This one's pretty emo, if you ask me. Really. Really. Next chapter will be a little bit happy on the tune side, but the lyrics tell a sad story. Still. But if it was a fic, it would've been Hurt/Comfort. Haha here I go rambling with these again.

AAAAH. Before I do the next chapter I will go finish ALH 8. Awkk.

Let's get singing. Guess the song. Tell me if you can guess it before you reach the end ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HxH or the song.

* * *

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends.  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been_

Kuroro was born in Ryuuseigai – the land of loneliness and insecurity, the land of being alone, and being sad. Thus, he and his gang of friends – that of which they called 'Spiders' – roamed around the city of doom, once in a while coming out to have some party outside.

_Then you come on crashing in  
Like the realest thing_

How did they meet? He can't remember, either. All he knows is that there was this uncontrollable wave of emotion drowning him, suffocating him, strangling him.

It was like magic.

_Try my best to understand  
All that your love can bring_

He, being born in the solitudes of a nation low in the standards, did not understand how it is to feel _this _way. It felt alien to him. It didn't feel right. Oh, he knows how it is to feel like family – if that's what you call the 'Spiders' – but this one… feels different, more intimate. Wrong, even.

He can't word it, but it feels right, but still feels wrong.

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time_

He was bound to trust her. That they could tell from the start. It was just there, something you can tell the first time you meet someone. They trust each other.

They would respect their similarities and differences, their reasonings, their expectations. They would respect each other, and trust each other through thick and thin.

Finally, he got to word it. Love. They loved each other. But he didn't dare speak about it.

Trust is one important thing in a relationship.

But, like paper, when it's crumpled, it can't be perfect anymore.

_Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you_

It was perfect. Trust. Loyalty. Passion.

Except that they were on different levels, two different beings colliding, both from different worlds. Ha, it reminded him of that story where an angel, raised and taken from heaven, and a dragon, commenced from the fiery pits of hell, fall in love.

Oh, it was a happy ending, but first the angel had to go through unbelievable sufferings.

Whose fault?

The dragon's, of course.

_Oh, with half of my heart_

x~x~x

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself_

A child left to his own resources, cold and fragile to the wintry wind. A teen, left to rebel against himself. And now, a man left to ponder on things he is unfamiliar to. The harsh life of Ryuuseigai.

She, meanwhile, was born in a house, with a perfect family; she and her parents, and siblings. She could play around outside freely. There were no worries of, 'How am I supposed to eat today?' The world was bestowed upon her; and she accepted it. She had the perfect life.

So how were they supposed to connect?

_Lonely was the song I sang  
'Til the day you came_

He made up his mind. He'd stay alone, a vagabond, all by himself, or with his would-be family of friends, the Spiders. He was meant for that. It was what destiny chose for him – to be alone, to be lonely.

He hasn't loved anyone else but himself.

He can only give half of his heart.

_Showing me another way  
And all that my love can bring_

And yet, here she still is. Trying to tell him how she feels. How the other way around would feel.

But she deserves so much more

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you_

He understands. Finally. But he now sees the two sides of the problem. It's complex, for him. He has never believed in anything before. And then she showed up and brought the world to him, prying open his eyes. He tries to cope up, and open up his heart to accept the gift, but he's never loved anyone other than himself. He tries but he can only let go of half of his heart.

At least, that's what he thinks he could do.

_Oh, with half of my heart, with half of my heart_

x~x~x

_Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long  
Down the road, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you  
Than half of my heart_

He's putting in all he can, he's bringing to her everything he can.

Half of his heart?

He shakes his head, knowing she'd deserve much more.

But she's already content with what he had given her.

He thinks she will definitely regret that.

_But I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you  
I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you  
Can't stop lovin' you with half of my  
Half of my heart  
Oh, half of my heart_

Struggling to get away from his past self, even if he knows she deserves much more, it felt wrong to him to only give her half of her heart. Not when she was giving him his all.

He won't give up on her.

_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
Half of my heart's got you  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do_

Half of him believes in his friends. But the other half had the world, her.

But he couldn't decide… why?

He didn't want to disappoint her…

…by only giving her half of his torn heart.

_half of my heart is a shotgun wedding  
To a bride with a paper ring_

She deserves much more than this shot gun wedding, this sudden whim on a cold sleepless night. They'd be lying to themselves. Again, the point of her deserving so much more than what he's giving passes his empty mind.

No, she deserves something more than a shotgun wedding, and a pair of paper rings.

He didn't want to disappoint her, either.

_And half of my heart is the part of a man  
Who's never truly loved anything_

No matter how much she tries, he knows her efforts are vain.

He can give her half of his heart, if she's asking for it. But he knows that the other half of him will never learn to love.

Half of his heart is all she'll get.

_Half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart_

_

* * *

_**Song**_: _Half of My Heart, John Mayer ft. Taylor Swift._  
_


	6. My Immortal, Evanescence

I owe a lot of disclaimers for this one.

Evanescence for the song,

and Runandra for the story. (Angel's Prayer)

Sorry for the late notice, but I borrowed it for a while...

So basically this is just trash from my brain.

[Living with a heartbreak]

* * *

_**My Immortal**_

_**Evanescence**_

As she continued her frightful dash into the forest with Una, she felt like a failure again. She felt the tears dripping down her cheeks, but hurriedly brushed away by the speed of the wind where they whipped across.

She was drowning in her misery again, the memories flooding her mind.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Solitude was never a good idea.

Kurapika lay fetal position in a tiny corner in her apartment. She didn't feel like herself. She was haunted with terrible dreams of many bad memories, both several years earlier, but was still alive and _vivid_. She felt bad. For herself. She couldn't control the tears. They kept coming, she just let them flow. On top of the pain from that, she was also vomiting.

She would cry. She would weep.

She knows why.

_If you have to leave, _

_I wish you would just leave_

She'd been acting tough back then; five, or maybe six, years ago, when Kuroro finally told her goodbye in Rukuso Valley, after she'd placed the last pair of Eyes. She thought, _This was ought to happen. _But she was brittle and shaky herself. She suddenly felt so alone with only being _her _in there, no more _him. _

The cue word, _acting._

If he'd leave, she wished that he brought his memories with him, too.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

It haunted her. The memories rose up from the deep of her mind and reminded her. Of the years she had spent with _him. _How could she forget? It was a life-changing process.

She felt like she found herself, at last.

She thought, maybe, she can move away and start all over again, with her three-and-a-half-years-old kid. Maybe she can start on a 'fresh, blank new page,' as they say. She thought she could do it alone.

No, she couldn't.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

Sometimes she'd just have to sit around, thinking of the memories. She'd succumb to the pain. She laughed at herself once, thinking how weak in body and soul she had become. _His _impact on her life is at a large span, not only in character.

Her son came up to her once, looking really calm and like _him. _She didn't want to admit it, but sometimes her little boy's actions would remind her so much of him. She thanked God the boy did not gather much obvious physical sameness as his father, but still.

"Mom?"  
She was holding back tears, after bringing back memories of _him. _She didn't want to remember, but it was there. It would always be there to haunt her of that missed oppportunity, like the last page blown by the wind. Chances. She didn't answer, for she knew that if she did, her voice would be shaky.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" She made a soft inquiring sound as she buried her nose into the golden mop of hair below her. She hugged Meta tightly, trying to force the tears again. But she could actually feel it dripping down her cheek, if only…

"I think you miss Dad more than I do."

She looked down at Meta, eyes full of quiet shock. Had she been that showing to her emotions that the three-and-a-half year old could actually see through her? Or was it one of his empathic abilities? Meta was a wonder of wonders, but she just couldn't believe it all the time.

Especially since now, he was right, and she could tell.

"Also," the boy said, looking up to his mother, "I think you _need _Dad more than I do."

_You're right, Meta._

_You don't know how right you are._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Time.

Time can't erase the memories, time can't erase the well-missed feeling of being there. So much as she wanted to deny it, she didn't feel like herself when he disappeared, slithering out of view from her busy life.

Sometime she'd think, _I wonder what he's doing now. _But she would end up remembering the Scarlet-Eyes-Hunting memories with him, all those times. When they would argue over something so lame, whenever she'd fight and react badly when Fino would give them only one bed.

But sometimes the memories would go all back, when they first met, when Hassamunnin bound them with his nen-shackles of the sort. When they were bound to only a few centimeters, and she couldn't get away from him. When they fought the bandits, and when he finally realized that instead of being a _guy, _she was a _girl._

After that, she thought she'd felt a change in his attitude toward her. There was just _something. _She couldn't pinpoint.

Then when she'd get track on what she was thinking of, she'd have to go to a corner, and wipe all the falling tears. Her son would just watch her with deep, sad, solemn, and pitiful eyes. Expressions all from the eyes. She could tell, he wanted to help her.

Wasn't that the idea?

_When you cried, I wiped away all your tears_

_When you screamed, I fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

They were there for each other, all those years when they were bound, and a few months after that. They had their weak moments, both of them. And they made sure the other one would be the stronghold of each other – kind of like a silent truce between them.

She'd given him all, yet he still leaves?

_But you have still have all me_

But she promises herself, that mushy side of her that was very fragile when it comes to _him _and any topic surrounding _him_, that when they meet again – if so happens, bless the Gods – she would have to be tough and strong.

Like the present situation. Her thought was that, she would come for her son, and no one else.

But, of course, what else was to be expected – her heart says contradictory. She knows she'd melt again, and she won't be able to fight back that strong, gnawing emotion in her heart. It had not turned black yet, it still had feelings, but feelings she'd rather live without. Feelings that bound her to the past, the past she wanted to leave.

She'd be weak before him again, like that night when she bought her freedom. Even if she had bought it, she knew the truth, and she needn't be told about it again.

She was still his.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

If she were to be honest, she'd say that she was really amazed by his wide span of knowledge. He seemed pretty good to all possible aspects – so she thought – and that was amazing in itself. It _overwhelmed _her. She wanted to be stronger than him. She wanted to _overpower _him, in a way.

Now, she's bound to him in a way incomprehensible. Her dare to herself to be stronger than him still exists, and she's obviously losing.

_You're so pathetically weak, Kurapika._

_You have to stand up on your own two legs._

Casting a look on her son, she believes maybe there's a chance she'll be able to.

_Your face it wants, my one splattered with tears_

White as porcelain, delicate as a baby's skin, smooth as a doll's face. Almost soulless blank onyx eyes that bore deep into your soul. Expressionless. Shadowy black fringes that could barely cover the very unusual birthmark that lay on his forehead.

His image burns in her mind.

How could he do that? Leave her in thin air. He doesn't know how panful that was, and will be, for her. He didn't seem to care.

Kurapika was thinking maybe the vision before her eyes would materialize, but instead it disappeared like a light fog disappearing into view if you fan it away. It was gone. Her dreams, shattered.

Suddenly, she had no more stronghold.

_Your voice have chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Since when did her world

Revolve around him?

She doesn't know the answer to her own question.

In her mind, she could see him, his face and entire body. She could feel him, his warm flesh crashing onto hers. She could smell him, that whiff of his familiar masculine scent.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The pain was like a knife. Cutting through her heart again, sewing it up, then cutting it again, and sewing it back up. It didn't end. For her, Meta was the anesthetic, numbing her senses for a while so that she won't feel the pain and will be able to live her life once more.

Anesthetics don't last forever.

Meta would always be there for her, she knew that, but the pain was stronger. It ripped her, an unreal, mind-numbing sensation of feeling your senses and body being crushed and ripped. The feeling of running low on blood.

The feeling of losing your life, when you actually feel like your soul is slipping away…

They said time can make you forget what happened, but the scars will stay. Time doesn't erase the pain.

And it never will.

_When you cried, I wiped away all your tears_

_When you screamed, I fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you have still have all me_

She'd given him her all – her loyalty, her affection, her devotion, her _self, _her chastity, her sanity, even; yet here he was – not physically, but still there, waiting for her to give some more. It was not a give-and-take relationship, for Kurapika felt like she was just giving and giving and giving until she couldn't give anything at all…

She couldn't give anything else, yet still he still wants more. He wants to continue, to still be there, to cling to her reality and life even though they've promised to leave each other alone.

Can that be possible? Solitude? No togetherness between the two of them?

They'd given each other their all, but Kurapika will still be there for him even if he wasn't there for her.

He won her affection and devotion the hard way, anyway.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone, alone._

And the knife is brandishing, ready to cut her into more pieces. It made her bleed, and there will be a time when there would be nothing more of her left behind. The kind of death that she once thought painful, leaving no trace of oneself, she hoped it would happen to her.

She wanted it all to be over.

_When you cried, I wiped away all your tears_

_When you screamed, I fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you have still have all me_


End file.
